


I Can't Resist You

by DeathShipper



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathShipper/pseuds/DeathShipper
Summary: prompt: Can you do a fic where Zelda and Blackwood have a bet on who can withhold from sex the longest? But of course, each is using magic to tempt the other.





	I Can't Resist You

**Author's Note:**

> so, this prompt reminded me of the fic Another Year and I believe it is from where the person got inspiration for the prompt, I recomend you all to read the fic.

Torture, Zelda was torturing him.

It was his fault really, she had teased him saying he couldn’t spend a day without bending her over something. Although he enjoyed doing it greatly, he could resist her if he wanted to. Zelda, forever mischievous, challenged him to prove it, he accepted with one condition: she had to pass the challenge as well. So there they were, betting over their own sexual lives.

Of course they wouldn’t let the opportunity to get the other to do them a favor pass, so they had established a prize each. If Faustus lost he would have to help Zelda with the choir demonstrations, and Faustus hated singing. If Zelda lost she would have to grade the first years’ essays on demonology (true nightmares, and not because of the demons).

The initial challenge was a day, but they decided to wait and see how long could they endure.

Zelda, the absolute tease, obviously didn’t let him be. She had quite the collection of provocative clothing and had no qualms about using them. But, as much as Faustus loved her in her fancy dresses and makeup, she had almost got him when she went to their bed wearing only one of his white shirts. A cold shower was required that night.

She also had no qualms about using magic to provoke him. He had lost count of how many times he felt an invisible hand touch him, whenever and wherever Zelda wanted. She had also tried casting a lust spell on him, but his shields were always up so she wasn’t successful.

Faustus was also no saint and he did his fair share of teasing. He had known Zelda for almost his entire life; he knew what to do to drive her mad. He left aside his high collars in favor of exposing his neck, where Zelda loved to kiss him. He had taken to whisper filthy things that left her weak in the knees whenever they crossed paths. Faustus was also a skilled telepath and used that in his favor, sending Zelda either snippets of their past times together or of her numerous fantasies.

They both were terribly competitive but they also were ridiculously mad about each other. On day four they were already frustrated to no end and considering losing on purpose, but neither wanted to back down.

At the end of the week Faustus gave up, damned be the bet. When Zelda’s classes had ended he teleported them to Blackwood Manor, threw Zelda on their bed and made love to her all night.

Next Monday he sang a duet with Zelda for the choir and by the end of it half of the students were swooning over him and his “seductive” voice, as some of them called it. Zelda decided to free him of demonstration duties after that.


End file.
